Dark Bloody and Out There
by Johntracylover
Summary: If you have read my stories and liked them then you'll like this one. But if you haven't read any of my stuff then well try it you might like it R
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Truth 

Alan had been walking back from the beach it was getting dark and the cool breeze that once comfront him now wish he had brought a jacket with him. All the girls including his daughter hadn't been feeling good that day. They where all in bed. The women included Alan's daughter Alexa, Scott's eldest daughter Sam, John's daughter Kim, and Virgil's daughter Lacy.

Alexa was 18 and could not wait to move out and start her own life. Sam wanted to stay and help out her family. Kim is into her work and most of the time she doesn't know what time it is. Lacy now she is really special she is a sports freak she loves to play basketball but just all around sports. Sam is 16 and looks up to Alexa so does all the girls but not as much as Sam. Kim now 16 likes very much to spend time with her dad. Though it's hard for her to get any alone time with him. Lacy the jewel out of all the girls is the youngest at a being 14 years old she sometimes doesn't do what she is told.

Okay back to Alan he was walking up from the beach when he hears shattering glass. He starts at a fast run to see Lacy on the floor.

"Lacy." Alan calls for her but she does not respond.

He then looks down to see his own daughter struggling to get up he runs to her.

"Alexa what happened?" Alan asked as he helps her up.

Alexa doesn't get time to answer as she jumps in front of her father to stop a flying object. She falls back to the ground.

"ALEXA!" Alan shouts. He can she is in great pain as once again she struggles to get to her feet.

"Dad get out of here now! I can handle this now GO!" She shouts back as she dodges a chair flying at her.

Alan turns back but can't leave. He can't leave his own daughter his own flesh and blood. But then he sees two figures standing by Alexa. It's Sam and Kim.

"Sam,Kim,Alexa come on get out of there!" Alan trys. The girls just stand there in front of him fighting off what ever it is that is attacking them. Then Alan feels a warm hand on his shoulder he turns and looks into his wife's eyes.

"Tin-tin what is happening?" He asks.

"Alan there is no time now take Lacy to Virgil and then get away from here we will meet you at mainland." Tin-tin says.

"No I won't leave you." Alan says more determind.

"Please Alan go now." Tin-tin pleads then runs up next to the other girls.

Alan is about outside with Lacy when he sees the light come from the house. He runs back up to the house and see's three dark figures.

"ALAN!" A man's voice come. I turn around to see that it is my father.

"Lacy?" Another man's voice come and I know that it is Virgil looking for his daughter.

"Lacy's here and she is fine just got the wind knocked out of her." I say.

"Thank God I was so worried." Virgil says thankfully. I can't help but laugh at this a bit. But then my happy moment is knocked away as I see Alexa fall down next to me.

"Alexa." I say quietly with a worried tone.

Her face is cut and I can see the blood dripping down from it.

"Dad. Everybody get in the Thunderbirds and go now we can't hold them much longer." She says.

"Alexa who is it that has done this?"I ask.

"It's the Hood and he..." She does finish her answer as gun fire begins.We all duck for cover. I look up to see my daughter standing there.

"Alexa get down!"I yell.

She looks at me and I then see it her hand is full of blood. Her eye's are full of fear she then falls to the ground.

"No. NO!" I shout.

The gun fire stops and I take this moment to get Alexa. Her eye's are open her face a white and her lips are blue.

"Alexa oh my baby." I say as I hug her and cradle her to keep her safe.

Jeff, and Virgil sit there but Jeff then puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Alan we have to go bring her hurry." He says as they run off.

"Dad?" Alexa asks.

"Yeah honey it's me now don't speak we are going to get you out of here." I say and then pick her up and run off to the thunderbirds. As soon as I get to the silo's i run into thunderbird two. Virgil and gordon are waiting in there. Lacy has come to and is standing by the door waving us in.

"Alexa oh my gosh." Lacy says her eye's filling with tears.

"Don't worry about it kido just part of the job." Alexa says smiling she then starts to cough.

I lay her on a sickbay bed. Thunderbird 2roars to life. We then take off.

"Where are the rest?" I ask.

"Scott went back to get the women and then they will follow in thunderbird 1." My father answers.

"Dad." Alexa says weakly. Her eye's begin to close.

"Alexa you stay awake ok don't close your eye's." Lacy says holding Alexas hand tightly.

I go to my daughter's side. "Alexa look at you I leave you for a sec and look what you do with yourself." I say trying to lighten the mood.

I feel the cold hand of Alexa on mine. She looks up at me and says,"Yeah I guess i won't be going to college." she then closes her eye's and takes a raspy breath. "Don't say that pumpkin you will once you get better we will be sending you off to college." I answer her.

"We are reaching the hospital." Virgil calls back and then adds, "Thunderbird 1 is right behind us." This makes everyone smile a bit that everyone is safe.

"Alexa?" I say as I feel her hand go limp in mine. "Alexa baby open your eye's." I say alittle more sternly. I look for a pulse I panic and then start cpr.

"ALEXA! WAKE UP!" I scream. I feel a warm hand on mine and I look up into Lacy's face.

She begins to cry and run's into my chest. "Oh uncle Alan no no she can't be gone no no!"I hold on to lacy and we both fall to the ground crying. She was gone my daughter gone.


	2. Battle

Hope

I could hear the crying I could hear the tears fall to the ground. I moveed my hand just sightly and I heard the smiles cross their faces. I smelled my mother's favorite perfume it was the smell of sweet pea. She loved it but since there was so little of it would only wear it for special times. I jerked up right and saw my fathers eye's. His face was red and puffy from the tears.

"Why are you crying?" I ask I then look around and see the white sheets and the machines.

"Alexa your up." I hear from the other side of the room. As I spin a great pain surges through my body I fall back in the bed and moan.

"Alexa take it easy you just got out of surgery." My father says. Something isn't right I can feel it in the air.

"What happened?" I then ask closing my eye's.

"You were shot." Lacy says. I then see Tin-tin and Kim. Scott and Gordon aren't here but Virgil.

"Lacy i'm glad your ok." I say smiling.

"Well I have ahd enough of this bed I need to take a walk." I say and carefully sit up.

I hear the tears again the silence the rain falling down the window. That's weird all these people crying over me. I smile and stubble over to my father. "Dad stop the water works I'm fine." I say smiling. And then it happens the dark floods in and I'm stuck in the dark. "Help!" I scream. But nothing. My family fades away that sweet smell of sweet pea fades away and the smell of blood fills the air. Then the screams start and they won't stop. "DAD!" I scream. No one answers then that laugh begins.

"Alexa you have come to a place where we will give you life." This dark voice said but it wasn't a man's voice like I thought I would hear it was a womens.

"Who are you? And what do you mean." I ask.

"You will work prefectly." Another women's voice says.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I shout.


End file.
